moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalie Portman
Natalie Portman '''(born '''Neta-Lee Hershlag, June 9, 1981), is an Israeli-American actress, producer, and director. Portman began film acting in 1994, rising to mainstream prominence for her role as Padmé Amidala in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. Portman is also known for her role as Nina Sayers in Black Swan (for which she won an Oscar award), and Dr. Jane Foster in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (namely the Thor films). Early Life Natalie Portman was born in Jerusalem, Israel to Shelley Stevens and Avner Hershlag in 1981 but she has dual United States and Israeli citizenship because her family relocated to the United States during her childhood. Career In 1994, as a child, she starred in the film, Leon (called The Professional in the United States). She played a teenage mother in the 2000 film, Where The Heart Is. She was also in Garden State and most famously, in V for Vendetta, The Other Boleyn Girl and Black Swan. Filmography *''Léon: The Professional'' (1994) *''Developing'' (1995) *''Heat'' (1995) *''Beautiful Girls'' (1996) *''Everyone Says I Love You'' (1996) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Anywhere but Here'' (1999) *''Where the Heart Is'' (2000) *''Zoolander'' (2001) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Cold Mountain'' (2003) *''Garden State'' (2004) *''Closer'' (2004) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Free Zone'' (2005) *''V For Vendetta'' (2006) *''Paris, je t'aime'' (2006) *''Goya's Ghosts'' (2006) *''My Blueberry Nights'' (2007) *''Hotel Chevalier'' (2007) *''The Darjeeling Limited'' (2007) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''The Other Boleyn Girl'' (2008) *''The Other Woman'' (2009) *''New York, I Love You'' (2009) *''Brothers'' (2009) *''Hesher'' (2010) *''Black Swan'' (2010) *''No Strings Attached'' (2011) *''Your Highness'' (2011) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Illusions & Mirrors'' (2013) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''The Seventh Fire'' (2015) *''Knight of Cups'' (2015) *''A Tale of Love and Darkness'' (2015) *''Jane Got a Gun'' (2016) *''Pride and Prejudice and Zombies'' (2016) *''Jackie'' (2016) *''Planetarium'' (2016) *''Song to Song'' (2017) *''Annihilation'' (2018) *''The Death and Life of John F. Donovan'' (2018) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' (2021) *''Lucy in the Sky'' (TBA) Gallery Natalie_Portman_Cannes_2015_(cropped).jpg 384px-Natalie_Portman_Cannes_2015_5_(cropped).jpg 800px-Natalie_Portman_in_2005.jpg 467px-NataliePortman09TIFF.jpg MV5BMTQ3ODE3Mjg1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA4ODcxNA@@._V1_SY1000_SX746_AL_.jpg GettyImages-918033234.jpg natalie-portman.jpg Natalie-Portman (1).jpg natalie-portman-sexual-harassment-in-hollywood.jpg Trivia *Moved to the United States when she was three years old *The makeup brand Stila has a lip gloss named after her *Has taken dance lessons since the age of 4. Still takes ballet classes. Quotes *"I also feel I'm a positive role model by not putting my education on hold." *"There's so much else to do in the world. To just be interested in doing films would limit my life." *"I didn't have this undying need to be an actress. I didn't have that fire in me ever -- at any point. And still, I don't think I have that within me." External links *Natalie Portman at the Internet Movie Database Category:Actresses Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:American actresses Category:1981 births Category:Best Actress winner Category:Living people Category:20th-century actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Connecticut Category:Actresses from Jerusalem Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from New York City Category:Actresses from Paris Category:Actresses from Washington, D.C. Category:Child actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American producers Category:American people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Israeli descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Women producers Category:American women producers Category:Israeli actresses Category:Israeli producers Category:Israeli people of American descent Category:Israeli people of Austrian-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Romanian-Jewish descent Category:Israeli people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish Israeli actresses Category:People from Long Island